


Between the Heroes

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bulges, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Crossover smut with female reader between Genji Shimada and All Might.





	Between the Heroes

All Might gives you a quick jerk, making you yelp. You're down on all fours, fully-speared, and at the mercy of his thick cock, big enough as fitting of someone of his stature. It's more stimulation than you can handle, so Genji on your supports your chin up with two of his fingers. The pads on the fingers are soft, giving you no discomfort.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asks, his voice deep with concern.  
  
"Uhuh," you state dumbly.  
  
"I have faith. She can handle us," All Might beams, voice deeper than Genji's and more confident. He extends a hand towards the other man, a cooperative gesture. The other large hand spread open on your backside. "I would love to pick her up and ravage her right here, but I want to hear your input, first."  
  
You would love that, too, being crushed against his chest with one of his massive arms and bounced on his cock until you drooled. Genji brushed his thumb along your bottom lip. You opened your lips to suck on its tip.  
  
"A good man inside the bedroom as well, I see," Genji says, with a cock of his head and a slight curl of his lips.  
  
All Might chuckles. "I see no need to be greedy."  
  
Genji, having decided what he desires from you, nods to All Might and mutters something in Japanese to him. The larger man, twice as large as the cyborg, brings his hips. You feel every inch as he drags his cock from your cunt's tight, slick embrace. He pushes back in just as slow, having mercy on you.  
  
"Ah that feels good," he whispers to himself.  
  
His thumb withdrawing from your mouth, Genji's fingers grip your jaw. Your mouth stays open to accommodate your soft moans. There's no way you could be on the end of a fucking from All Might and be quiet about it. Genji inserts his smaller cock into your mouth. All Might roughly jerks his hips then, and your eyes roll back and you struggle not to let your teeth come down on what's filling your mouth.  
  
Genji knows you won't be able to do much, so he does it for you. He cradles your jaw and pushing forward until you gag. It's a choked sputter, but All Might shoots Genji a thumbs-up, still having faith in you. Genji brushes your tears away. He's gentle, you would have gladly been used and abused for a few hours. Whatever they wanted to do.  
  
Genji's cock saws in and out, the leaking tip pressing on your tongue. You try and fail to swallow down the salty taste.  
  
"You take me so well."  
  
All Might echoes the praise. You glance up at Genji's face. He breathes heavily, his tongue peeking from just behind his lower lip.  
  
"Keep looking at me, Baby Girl. I wanna see it your eyes."  
  
You don't know what he was seeing, you without a thought in your head. The lust darkening his eyes sucked you in. That's when your limbs started to fail you.  
  
"Don't worry," All Might told you with a hand on your back.  
  
Genji was happy to lie beneath you, your arms loosely grasping his thighs and sucking his cock with your nose bumping his pelvis. You clutched his thighs tighter, All Might choosing that time to pick up the pace. He picks up both hands to give Genji double thumbs-up.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! No hands!" He grins.  
  
Your thighs start sliding outward. All Might has to support your hips, and he pulls you back to fuck you faster. He tosses his head back and puffs, outwardly showing the heat building in his lower belly. The wall of muscle flexes and rolls with each thrust.  
  
Genji draws your attention from All Might pounding your cunt by putting a hand on each cheek. He thrusts up into your mouth. You let your eyes close, letting it be just you and the two cocks. Your drool is oozing slowly onto Genji's balls.  
  
All Might is losing his mind over the wet mess he's making you, still tossing his head. He continues to thrust into your warm tightness, and his wide shoulders start to cave towards you. He struggles not to lean all his weight on you, his fingers digging in and then relaxing again. He slicks back his blond hair to wipe the sweat from his forehead. The twin tufts at his hairline spring back up.  
  
The pleasure is building for all three of you. It's addicting, everyone wishing it would last forever. All Might is reaching his limit, however.  
  
"We...we should wrap this up, eh?" he pants.  
  
Genji, watching his cock slip in and out of your lips closely,  replies, "Surely, you should be able to last as well as your reputation?"  
  
"Ha," he laughs, "yes. Maybe I can last, _uh_ , a little longer..."  
  
That starts a friendly rivalry. All Might is producing all sorts of grunt, groans, and moans, not backing down. Genji struggles next, trying _so hard_ not to explode into your mouth. His back bows upward, and he grits his teeth, teetering on the edge and it's _sweet_. His tense body can only manage short thrusts into your mouth. His mouth had run ahead of his sense. He's about to lose to All Might.  
  
All Might is inching you forward with his powerful hips. It snaps you out of your stupor. If these two want another fuck, they can have it. For now, you're done. Before the hero behind you can push you too far, you take ahold of Genji's hips sink down on his cock and suck. It pulses against your tongue, then expands to gush up into your throat. It's too much for your gag reflex. You pull up and cough some up, cum flowing down in sticky, white strings down onto the source.  
  
Genji's too boneless to care about the mess you made of his deflating cock. It sits flaccid on top of his balls, a fleshy contrast to the rest of his cybernetic body.  
  
All Might goes hard on your cunt, the veins and soft edges of his cock ravaging your sensitive spots. You're his loudly moaning fleshlight. He admires your with his hands along your curves one last time. Then he bites down, almost crushing teeth to white dust. He quietly fills you to the brim with his seed. Fills you until your tummy bulges outward a little. He then sits back to bask in the little glory to be had of winning.  
  
Genji maneuvers you onto your side next to him. All Might lies on your other side, on his side. His mouth stretches slowly into an admiring grin, his eyes darting around your face and body. He spreads a hand over your little bulge, a proud father of your cum-baby.

**Author's Note:**

> *Twist on the phrase "food baby"


End file.
